Beyond Closed Doors
by trishpip
Summary: This is a oneshot describing the moments immediately following the closed door at the end of episode 2.06, Something Wicked This Way Comes


**A/N The characters of Ugly Betty are rightfully owned by ABC. This is fanfiction written to fill in the blanks left behind in a television show.**

_Betty arrives at Henry's apartment and knocks. He opens the door and they share a long look that asks and answers, "What is next for us?" She reaches for his hand and turns her face to his for a tender kiss that seals their resolve. He loves her, she loves him, they want to be together. He reaches out to draw her into his room, and softly closes the door…_

"Betty, I can't believe that you're here. After tonight..."

"Shh, Henry, forget about tonight. I'm here now and this is where I want to be."

Henry breathed her name and drew her in for another mind-numbing kiss, this time pulling her closer than ever, until it felt as though their hearts were intertwining, fitting perfectly together. For the first time, he allowed his hands to roam over her shoulders, her hips, her bottom, feeling his way around a body he had come to know so well with his eyes and his mind.

"Oh God, Henry, I don't know..."

"Please Betty, please don't make me stop now, I don't think I can."

"No, no, don't stop, it's just I don't know if I can hold back."

He paused, confused.

"Henry, will you hate me if I tear your clothes off right now?"

There were no words to answer that question, but Henry's amazed smile told her everything she needed to know. Betty quickly pulled at the buttons of his shirt, peeling it away to reveal a chest that was more impressive than she had imagined – he was so perfectly formed that she couldn't resist touching everywhere. She moved her hands slowly over his well-toned abdominal muscles, up over his chest, shoulders and back, wondering if it would be okay to take a bite of him, wondering how he'd react, considering it…

"Betty," Henry's voice was deeper now, thick with emotion, "are you okay?"

"Oh. Oh yes, sorry, I just… got distracted!" She tugged at his belt now, wanting to see more, wanting to glory over every incredible inch of him.

"No, wait, I want.." Henry stuttered, and gave up speaking altogether, unbuttoning Betty's sweater and gently pushing it off of her arms. He had to distract her now because if she got any further than his belt, he knew he was going to explode before he had a chance to bring her any pleasure. Thank goodness she was wearing a dress that unzipped easily because he didn't want to fumble now – this was too important. He peeled it away and then stepped back for a moment to enjoy the sight in front of him. No white cotton bra and granny pants here – he was delighted to learn that beneath her plain Jane outfit, Betty wore some extremely sexy hot pink lingerie.

"You're staring."

"I'm enjoying the view… there's a difference."

Beginning to feel self-conscious, she crossed her arms over her middle. "I'm a little.."

"You're beautiful, Betty, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He reached for her again, unhooking her bra and letting it drop to the floor. "So pretty..." and now his hands roamed again, over her shoulders to her breasts, warming them with his hands, brushing his thumbs over her hard nipples. "Perfect."

"Only for you."

"Then I'm the lucky one." He kissed her again, deeply and passionately, knowing that they weren't far from his bed, bringing her there step by step, their lips never parting. Betty's hands were cupping his bottom now and he knew she could feel exactly how much he wanted her. She grinded against him, and he felt his restraint slip away – without another thought, he dropped his pants and underwear as one, pressed Betty to his bed and pulled away her panties.

"I'm sorry Betty, I can't wait anymore, I have to..."

"Yes, you have to – right now!"

Soon, too soon, it was done. As they were still both gasping and sweating, he leaned down to kiss her gently. "Next time, I promise that I'll be slower. I just…"

"I know."

"Let me say it - I love you so much, and I've kept it to myself for so long, it just burst out of me."

"I know, Henry. It was the same for me." For the first time since she arrived, she gave him that saucy smile that made his heart flip over, "What can I say, you're irresistible!"

"Irresistible, huh? Like a ham sandwich?"

"Nope, like a fresh donut," Betty laughed. "Hot and sweet and delicious!"

"You know what the trouble is with donuts, don't you," Henry teased, "It's hard to stop after just one."

"Well, you do have a point there," Betty laughed, turning so that she was now leaning over Henry's perfectly sculptured shoulder, "maybe I'll just have a tiny nibble right here…"


End file.
